Fuiste mío
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: La tristeza y soledad a través de los ojos de un demonio


En esta fría noche me siento algo nostálgico y algunos recuerdos me invaden, mientras observo a mi hermoso amo con sus ojos cerrados, esa imperceptible sonrisa que se denota en sus labios, puedo ciertamente sentir algo de alivio a la melancolía que llena mi ser.

-¿Qué piensas? Me dice mi amo cuando abre sus ojos, yo solo le sonrió al verme descubierto el me esquiva la mirada y volteándose me da la espalda.

-¿Sabe que pensaba…? Le respondo con una sonrisa recostándome a su lado lo abrazo por la cintura puedo percibir el aroma de su nuca, siento la calidez de su cuerpo con el mío. -Pensaba…- Musité cariñoso sin despegar mi nariz de su nuca y parte de su cabello, -En nuestro primer beso…- Hablé con nostalgia en mi voz sentí como el apretaba con fuerza sus manos a las mías que estaban sobre su vientre.

-¿Cuando fue eso?- Cuestiono pretendiendo no recordarlo. –¿Ya lo olvidó?- Le susurré al oído con fingido resentimiento.

~Flash back~

-Casi mueres… ¿eres un idiota?- Escuchaba el reclamo de mi joven amo, mientras yo me recuperaba de una herida mortal. –No soy idiota, y no voy a morir tan fácil- Le respondí con una forzada sonrisa, mientras sentía que mi cuerpo perdía la fuerza, el peligro para mi amo había pasado, pero no quería dejarlo solo no quería dejarlo todavía, entonces me di cuenta que no solo amaba su alma, sino que amaba todo lo que era Ciel Phantomhive, su ser entero con sus virtudes y defectos, su vida en si era mi impulso para seguir la mía, y al notar su mirada desesperada pude darme cuenta que él me amaba tambien, era algo estúpido, algo sin sentido, pero por primera vez en muchos años me sentía de alguna manera feliz… Fue cuando en un impulso lo halé hacia mí, teniendo su rostro frente al mío, tomé sus labios con firmeza, el parecía resistirse, luchaba para que lo soltara, o no sé si luchaba consigo mismo, porque el sonrojo en sus mejillas parecían dar a entender que aquello le gustaba.

-Nhn… jadeaba mi amo en ese casi forzado beso, me sentía deleitado en esos vírgenes labios, eran sin duda alguna… deliciosos, en mi patética existencia nunca había experimentado la magia de un beso como me ocurría con mi amo, aquel niño de 14 años que rescaté un día de esa jaula, como ave indefensa atrapada por sus miedos que yo liberé, sentía que tenía el derecho de exigir que él me liberara de la frialdad de mi ser, solo él podía brindarme la calidez de un sentimiento, de una emoción, pasaron los segundos y él cedía lentamente, ese beso que parecía consumirnos pero a la vez revivirnos, aunque yo no quería, debía separarme de él, no podía ahogarlo con su primer beso, suponía que vendría mi castigo por la supuesta impertinencia que cometí cuando me alejara de él.

-Maldito bastardo… Me besaste… Decía algo agitado, con todo su rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza y coraje, hasta podía ver que sus ojos parecían llorar en cualquier momento. –Tenía que recuperar fuerza- Le dije con mejor ánimo y una sonrisa sarcástica, mis ojos no podían dejar de verlo, mis manos tiritaban por tocarlo, podía ver como sus labios estaban todavía humedecidos con el sabor de los míos, el esquivó la mirada avergonzado al sentirse invadido por mi mirada.

-Te odio…- Me gritó frustrado. –Tú patética excusa es ridícula… ¿me besaste solo para recuperar fuerzas?...- Me seguía gritando enojado, yo le sonreía sutilmente entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

-Sebastian… Sebastian… Me llamaba entre desesperado y molesto, yo fingí haber perdido la conciencia, fue cuando sentí sus labios besar los míos, le correspondí sin duda alguna, los dos nos miramos mientras ese beso nos deleitaba, por primera vez veía un brillo especial en la mirada de mi amo, aunque sabía que yo fingí mi desmayo el aprovechó eso para besarme, desde ese día no pudimos vivir sin un beso si quiera a diario.

Fin del flashback

-Eso fue hace tanto…- Murmuraba mi hermoso Ciel, podía predecir aunque no lo viera que tenía el rostro triste. –Solo hace unos 20 años…- Le respondí y no podía dejar de abrazarlo, los años se pasaron tan rápido estando a su lado, a veces me frustraba al ver como el tiempo pasaba y mi niño de entonces creció hasta que se convirtió en un adulto.

-Ciel… Le llamé amoroso casi obligándolo a verme, quería ver su hermoso rostro, aunque era un adulto no dejaba de presumirme su belleza, a pesar de que su rostro estaba un poco demacrado. -¿sí?- Me dijo con su voz un poco apagada, mirándome fijamente. -¿Te he hecho feliz?- Le pregunté con nostalgia el desvió la mirada tratando de encontrar una respuesta a mi sincera pero profunda pregunta.

-Claro que si…- Me respondió casi sin dudar y una tenue sonrisa se perfilaba en sus labios. –Sin ti mi vida hubiera sido tan vacía, sin sentido…- Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica y sus ojos amenazaban con llorar, lo abracé con fuerza me sentía tan impotente, tenía tanto enojo con ese Dios que pretendía apartarme de lo que más amaba.

-No es tu culpa…- Susurró con tristeza, -Si pudiera hacer algo…- Murmuraba mientras sentía su calidez, miles de recuerdos invadieron mi mente de forma dolorosa y cruel, era cuestión de horas para que ese cuerpo perdiera esa calidez, todo se tornaría frio y solitario, aquella frialdad y soledad que con Ciel había desaparecido de mi demoniaca existencia.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberme conocido?- Me cuestionó mirándome fijamente. –No… no me arrepiento,- Le respondí sinceramente y la tristeza inundó mi ser, fue cuando sentí su abrazo, consolándome con amor y ternura, -¿Cómo que no te arrepientes? Ahora estás pagando por haberte fijado en un débil humano, cuya vida es efímera… Hablaba con frustración sentía sus lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, era una verdad innegable, cuanto envidiaba ahora a los humanos quería tener una vida efímera, quería irme con ese que mi ser amaba de forma tan devota, esa madrugada mi amado cerró los ojos en ese sueño eterno que yo no podía acompañarlo, podía haber tomado su alma, pero preferí dejarla libre para que tuviera descanso en la eternidad, en esa eternidad que seguramente yo no lo encontraría, era mi regalo de despedida a la persona, a la única persona que amé con este oscuro corazón.

Hoy ha pasado más de un siglo desde que esa enfermedad lo apartó de mi lado, lo peor es que no pude hacer algo por él, con mi fuerza e ingenio no pude alargar su vida. Su sepulcro es mi refugio desde entonces recordando cada detalle de nuestras vidas juntos, aun puedo a veces escuchar sus sonrisas, su voz… Sé que no regresará pero algo en mi interior me dice que me quedé allí, mi vida perdió sentido desde ese día y solo vivo de los dulces recuerdos de haber compartido parte de su vida con este vil demonio, nadie en el mundo conoció a Ciel Phantomhive como lo hice yo, todos tenían un concepto del frio y amargado conde, sin saber que ese hombre de carácter serio era atento y amoroso para con este demonio, ese privilegio fue solo mío y no me arrepiento por eso, el que fue mi amo y amante a quien anhelo ver aunque tenga que esperar en la infinita soledad y desesperación algunos siglos más.

Fuiste mío, sólo mío,  
mío, mío,  
cuando tu piel era fresca  
como la hierba mojada.

Fuiste mío, sólo mío,

mío, mío,  
cuando tu boca y tus ojos  
de juventud rebosaban.

Fuiste mío, sólo mío,

mío, mío,  
cuando tus labios de niño  
mis labios los estrenaban.

Fuiste mío, sólo mío,

mío, mío,  
cuando tu vientre era aún  
una colina cerrada. 

Fuiste mío, sólo mío,

mío, mío,  
cuando tu cuerpo era espiga  
de palma recién plantada.

Fuiste mío, sólo mío,

mío, mío,  
cuando cerrabas los ojos  
apenas yo me acercaba.

Fuiste mío, sólo mío,

mío, mío,  
cuando temblaban tus manos  
tan sólo si las rozaba.

Fuiste mío, sólo mío,

mío, mío,cuando tu ayer no existía  
pensabas sólo en mañana.

Lo mejor de tu vida  
me lo he llevado yo,  
lo mejor de tu vida  
lo he disfrutado yo.

Tu experiencia primera,  
el despertar de tu carne,  
tu inocencia salvaje,  
me la he bebido yo, 

_**feliz año nuevo... mis mejores deseos para ustedes**_


End file.
